Infidelity
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: Set after S04 E14, I ship this so hard right now! Now with added M rating and sexy times. 21/Dr Girlfriend - Dr Girlfriend/The Monarch.
1. Chapter 1

The monarch looked suspiciously back and forth between his wife and the general of his army, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." She answered easily, her face holding no trace of any embarrassment. Her entire being now focused on The Monarch.

21 turned away, his confusion and hurt showing a bit too much, "Any more..."

Without missing a beat she shifted the conversation, "So how did it go?"

"Awful! There were these dead Deans and Hanks everywhere! And it was way too hot..." The Monarch complained while trying to sit up. He didn't make it far before flopping back on the bed sighing over dramatically.

"My baby," Dr. Girlfriend cooed as she swung her one of her legs over his thin body, ass pointing up. The thin black strip of the underwear she wore under the cheer skirt barely covered her pussy. It glistened with the moisture of arousal.

With slightly wine blurred eyes 21's eyes followed the sight. His emotions torn, he was betrayed but then again his erection strained it's leather casing and she was obviously ready for him. The sound of her kissing and sucking on the Monarch right in front of him helped him not.

He couldn't move. He just watched her hands dance along the thin pale body and under the torn jumper. His heart beat hard for what seemed like forever, his imagination imagining him in his leaders place. He realized that she was looking back at him, eyes meeting his and arching her eyebrow, apologetically? His cock twitched in response.

"You're dismissed 21," She said almost playfully.

The monarch opened his eyes a crack, but didn't look at either of them, flickering instead to the clock, "Why is he in the leather chaps anyway?"

She looked back around down at the super villain below her, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

He seemed to take that answer and pulled her down for another kiss.

21 shook his head and quickly grabbed his armor and suit, holding it in front to him trying to cover his shame. He opened the door silently and slipped out with only a small look back at the bed. The door made a audible click.

He shuffled back to his room, his only thought to relieve his aching erection.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad that at least one other person enjoys my 21/Dr.G stuff. I think I need to put some more time in editing these, bu the story she pushes her way out as fast as she can and I just need to power through to completion.**

**I have some 21/Dr.G artwork in my DA account (ie my hompage) if you want to check it out.**

**Revised 06/11/10 this in the morning this needed more editing then I thought .**

He had come twice that night thinking of Dr Girlfriend and The Monarch. He imagined her perfect ass sliding up and down his thin curved cock, which turned to her on his own thicker but equally pulsing organ. What had up to tonight been a crush, a simple out of his reach dream now was a beast inside him needing to crawl out and take her as his queen. But his loyalty reasserted it's self after he laid back on his bed, Leather chaps covered in his semen and thoughts of her.

He was so stupid, he though. He was a henchmen and both of them knew that. He had no real chance with a girl like Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. She was married and not to mention of a higher caliber then anyone who would remotely show interest in some one like him. Not when there was a man so attractively full of hatred and power, so filled with the dangerous almost insanity that was associated with the Villain mantle.

They also both knew he was soft, that he was the good guy, that's why he was still 21 instead of the one running this flying flea circus.

21 could still taste her on his lips, the mere thought of the view he had snuck, no the view she had showed him, made him start to stiffen again. His hand reached down to gently cup himself for the third time when he was rudely interrupted,

"Oh, don't go jerking it again!" 24's voice echoed around the room, or was it in his head.

"For your information I just needed to scratch," 21 glanced over to where the ghost of 24 sat his body slightly translucent and sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

"Well it's gross!" He rolled his eyes behind the mask, "I didn't start haunting you to watch you work your meat to the Bosses Wife."

He held back a retort about not wanting to be haunted in the first place. The ghost was his friend, and the only good thing left in his life. Even thinking about him disappearing, or refusing to come back because of something he said made his chest tighten up. He averted his eyes ashamed that he had even thought it. There was a few beats of time, the silence awkward between them.

"Dude! I saw how she looked at you though!"His voice upbeat, the ghost trying to cheer him up. The spirit of 24 the biggest supporter of his attraction to Dr. girlfriend.

"I don't want to talk about it," he retorted before rolling over to face the wall, his dismissal after the monarch regained consciousness burning his cheeks.

24's face came up from the bed right in front of his face, "She's totally into you!"

"Totally into The Monarch you mean,"

His hands also came up from inside the bed to emphasis his words, "But you saw the spread on her! That was like a free invitation to bang her!"

He closed his eyes tight trying ot block out his best friend who was carrying on about what he had almost had. It was going to be a long night.

The following morning wasn't shaping up to be much better the the night previous. His sleep had been fitful. Tired and still confused from the night previous he washed himself and donned his custom uniform.

He was half way to the control room before he realized he was on autopilot. When he remembered what he was doing his heart started thumping hard. There was a guild sanctioned maneuver this morning and he'd be in the same room as her, as both of them the entire time.

His walk slowed as he approached the doors into the main control room and took a deep breath before triggering the automatic doors. As he stepped into the room, henchmen bustling around, the morning shift taking over control panels from the night shift. His eyes, hiding behind the hench masks flickered over to where she was standing, so near, but so far from her husband. She was looking around the room dispassionately when she met his eyes and held them. Not afraid. Not even after she had been kissing 21 over the sleeping form of her husband. Not after she had given that cheer. Not after any of it.

He was glad she couldn't see his exact expression under his mask. He trembled slightly and sat down at his station, he back facing her. He wondered how he was ever going to face her again but focused himself on the task at hand. Knowing that the villain duo would be most displeased if their best henchmen was the cause of their failure.

It was well into the afternoon when the clouds broke, spilling a torrent of rain out and the Monarchs voice rang out harsh over the hubbub, "We're going to call it here today people!"

The activity in the control room changed from one of intense focus to one of more relaxed buisniness as they started to pilot the Coccoon out of the Venture Compound.

A few minutes later 21 could hear Dr. Girlfriend give out a little yawn followed by a stretch behind him, "I'm beat dear, I'm going to have a bath."

The monarch looked up from his control panel only half hearing what she had said, his energy focused on cursing the weather, "You do that."

21 tensed as he listened to her footsteps approached him before she walked past. His eyes flicked up just to catch the briefest look from her. Her expression almost illegible.

The doors leaving the control room slid open and closed as she left. The rest of his shift stretched out in front of him. Two hours then he could get back to the pity party he was throwing for himself in his room.

He could feel her eyes on him all day as she gruffly shouted orders. The strong right hand of their leader. He remembered how soft her voices was the night before, still gruff but the words tender.

A half hour had passed before a little light blinked on his console, it was a message from someone on a lower level. He activated it idly and his eyes grew wide as he read over.

_Get down here immediately. Shelia _

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to do. One part knew hes was going to get a stern talking to from the woman he loved about how last night had been a mistake and they should just not talk about it. The other part, insisted she was going to bring this out to publicly mock him, The Monarch using him as an example to any henchmen thinking of laying a hand on his wife.

He stood up quickly after punching in the few keystrokes he needed to remove the message from his console. His voice didn't even shake a little when he announced that he needed to check on a few things on the lower levels.

His foot falls echoed as he made his way to her. Not knowing what fate had in store for him.

**Another five chapters at least after this. I was hoping to get to the really smutty things this eve, but alas. Next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I've learned my lesson about not being sober and writing fanfiction... at least for now. Chapter 3 now with 35% more sober!**

21's foot steps mingled with the other in the corridor. Other henchmen were everywhere the order to retreat had filled the halls with activity, deferentially they avoided him assuming that his business was more important then theirs. His slow authoritative gait was more due to his apprehension then anything else.

He knocked lightly on the door when he reached Dr. Girlfriends room, almost hoping that she wouldn't hear him and he could go back to his station. The door slid open automatically revealing the empty room. It was bright and pink. No one was here. He relaxed a bit, although that only lasted a second before her voice came slightly muffled through the half closed door leading off to the bathroom.

"Is that you?" Her voice was husky with familiarity.

He didn't know if she was talking about him, or if she thought she had sent the message to the Monarch. He paused trying to decide her motives before deciding on a neutral response, "It's me, Gary."

Her voice was even when she responded, "Oh good."

He stood awkwardly as the door shut behind him. He heard the slight splash of water as she shifted in the bathtub in the next room. It wasn't more then thirty seconds before she called out again, "Well come here, I need to talk to you."

His anxiety rose as he took the few steps to the door. He couldn't handle the inevitable rejection by her. He leaned back into the wall a few inches from the door frame, his eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Yeah?" He couldn't control the slight quaver of his voice.

"I said, come here."

He opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off with a low and stern, "Now."

He couldn't argue with that. It was her Villainess voice, it commanded his compliance. He was a henchmen after all. He closed his eyes as he pushed into the well lit, and roomy bathroom. Well roomy companied to he size of the bed room it was attached to. He only got a glimpse of the magenta tile and the slightly darker matching jacuzzi.

"Gary..." her voice trailed off as she gathered her thoughts.

Before she could go on 21 interrupted, clenching his jaw and talking too fast, "Shelia, I know what you're going to say, and it's OK. I understand that you l-"

It was her turn to interrupt him, "Gary! Open your eyes. Look at me."

He did, meeting here eyes.

"Would I call you in here, like this, if it was about that?"

With his peripheral vision he took her in. She lounged contentedly, her arms were resting on the edge of the tub behind her, frothy water churned around her, breasts floated in the water giving them a weightless quality. A subtle smile played on her lips. His mouth dropped open slightly as off to the side he noticed a second towel.

"I-. Y-you. W-what?" he stuttered, lips freezing as his mind raced.

She shifted slightly, leaning her naked body toward him, "I want you."

One hand lifted up from the tile beckoning him forward. The motion was all that was needed to get his body moving. The inner beasts roar deafening any protests his mind could throw up. All it saw was her tongue flick out to lick her pink lips when he slipped off his shirt and all he heard was the bubbling of the jacuzzi jets.

When he was completely naked he moved with purpose towards the water, eyes locked on what was soon to be his. She hadn't taken her eyes off him the entire time, the blue orbs making the heat travel lower. He slipped into the frothy tub before he came completely engorged.

There was a silent awkwardness, where for a second he thought he was meant to fill the silence with some sort of small talk. But it seemed their beasts were in sync and although hers pelt first, they were kissing. One hand curled around 21, no Gary's, cheek, the other pulled lightly as it played with the hair on his chest. Her body floated across the jacuzzi, water preventing her for any other contact with his body. He had one hand around her cheek opposite to his and the other on her shoulder trying to pull her closer.

She pushed at his lips with her tongue and clumsily he opened granting her entrance. Where his tongue was slack and only put up a token defense, hers ravaged his mouth. He moaned as it flicked across his hard pallet. She groaned has his large hand pulled her in between his slightly spread legs. Her soft chest forced on to his hard hairy chest, the muscles flexed underneath it;s protective layer of padding. He echoed it with a grunt of his own as her lower half made contact with his. The slight patch of manicured hair brushing the length of his now fully hard erection making it twitch upward, eager to be inside that perfect body.

He thrust up, lips still locked, hand trying to bring her body forward as to increase the friction. The friction he desperately needed. She made a uh-uh noise deep in her throat, play fully denying him. He changed tactics, the hand pulling her body closer started laps up and down Shelia's back, urging but not demanding, although the need in every action gave his intent away.

As if she had all the time in the world she ran her hand down his chest, her nails leaving red trails stopping short of touching anything that would relieve his pressure.

Gary broke the kiss to impress his need to her, "Shelia, I-I-I-"

With almost cruel twist of her hand one finger nail dug into his nipple as she moved to his other side and whispered into his ear, "I don't think you understand what's going on here Henchman 21."

The use of his official rank sobered him slightly. He was different. He opened his mouth to protest, but her hands were on the side of the pool, one on each side of his head. Eyes open as wide as his mouth he both watched and felt her slide herself out of the pool her body running the entire length of his.

Her smooth weight pushed his head back till she was completely out of the water, the carefully trimmed butterfly that was her pubic hair sat on the tip of his nose. The warm head of her pussy completely covered his mouth, dripping wet with the water of the tub and her own juices.

She gazed down meeting his eyes in between her legs. Apparently reading his expression she softened slightly.

"You are still our henchman," she said huskily, supporting herself on her calves and knees she ground her soft parts hard into his mouth, " And your Mistress comes first."

He had no choice but to tentatively flick his tongue out to taste her. This wasn't in his realm of experience and he did not want to fuck this up. She was slightly sweet underneath the taste of the chlorinated water. With almost a panic he explored the opening before him with his tongue. He licked over and under the folds he encountered trying to orient himself with reference to some of the intimate picture he'd looked at in the past. When he felt confident enough he tilted his head back even further and brought his mouth appendage right up though her slit and over her clit.

Shelia moaned and readjusted the angle of her pelvis forcing the hard nub into his mouth and the back of his head firmly into the floor, legs to either side to stop him from turning aside. He sealed his lips over it before increasing the suction in his mouth pulling it in hard. She sucked in a breath and let it out in a a series of small pants as he started to move his tongue in a rhythm, brushing it's roughness over the very tips of the cluster of nerve endings.

With a free hand he reached under the water and grasped his own erection. His cock throbbing harder the more force she used. He changed his pattern to match the one of his hand. The villainess on top him moaning and arching her back.

Time, distorted by the rush of brain chemicals, rushed past. So close to orgasm his tongue faltered. Almost immediately she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled roughly on it, her voice a low growl, "I thought I made this clear; You are not to come without my express permission. Do you understand that?"

He grunted in affirmation and tried, unsuccessfully, to nod his head.

"Good," She released the handful of his damp brown hair and leaned back into his mouth, "Now, hands where I can feel them."

He rested them on her round ass, applying pressure greedily, sucking and licking her once more. Within a few minutes she had bent forward resting her weight on her hands panting heavily. Her rough moans and ragged breath signaled her closeness to orgasm.

She shuttered and bucked into his mouth as she moaned out a final, "Oh fuck, Gary!"

**There isn't that better! We all knew our boy would get there eventually. Well, something like that! More chapters with sexy times forthcoming! Till then dear readers =3**


End file.
